Frederick Yamamoto
Frederick Yamamoto was a member of the Alliance's Council of Admirals. After serving as the commander of the Alliance Defence Force fleet in Zaonce for several years, Yamamoto was appointed to the Council of Admirals on November 21, 3304 to replace the disgraced Riri McAllister. Yamamoto was also known as a close personal friend of Alliance President Gibson Kincaid. In May 3305, Yamamoto controversially issued a decree that appointed President Kincaid the commander-in-chief of the Zaonce Alliance Defence force fleet, giving an Alliance President the unprecedented power to command an ADF fleet directly. The decree was overridden and the Council of Admirals assumed joint command of the Zaonce fleet when Yamamoto was arrested in June 3305 for the assassination of Alliance presidential candidate Fazia Silva. Yamamoto confessed that the assassination had been carried out to benefit President Kincaid's reelection campaign and further a plot to establish Kincaid as the supreme ruler of the Alliance. Timeline 21 JUN 3305 *The Alliance Assembly has permanently dissolved the role of President of the Alliance, following the recent revelations about Gibson Kincaid's multiple crimes. Summarising the vote, Prime Minister Edmund Mahon said: "Recent events have made it clear that the presidential position is open to misuse, which places the integrity of the Alliance at risk. Following a thorough debate on the matter, this Assembly has voted – by an overwhelming majority – to remove the role from our constitution. The defunct Office of the Alliance President will now be restructured. Many emissaries will be retained to serve as the non-political ambassadors they were intended to be. Councillor Elijah Beck has volunteered to resign in order to oversee the new department. We hope that this unfortunate chapter of Alliance history has now been brought to an end." An earlier vote held during the same session has selected Admiral Tahir West of the Tionisla fleet to join the Council of Admirals, replacing the disgraced Frederick Yamamoto.GalNet: Alliance President Role Abolished 13 JUN 3305 *President Gibson Kincaid has been removed from office after a majority vote in the Alliance Assembly, following charges of treason, murder and corruption. The date of his trial is expected to be confirmed soon. Alliance Interpol confirmed that Kincaid was detained while attempting to flee his personal estate on Zaonce. A firefight broke out between Interpol agents and emissaries from the Office of the Alliance President, acting as Kincaid's personal bodyguards. Several fatalities were later confirmed. A number of influential corporate and political figures who supported Kincaid's conspiracy to gain executive control of the Alliance have also been arrested, including a senior director at the Bank of Zaonce. Prosecutions are expected to rely heavily on the recent testimony of Admiral Frederick Yamamoto and a detailed report provided by the Wallglass Investigations Agency. Tashmira Silva, who privately commissioned the report, told the media: "I am satisfied that Kincaid will at last face justice for his crimes, including my sister's murder. Fazia championed fairness, and succeeded as an entrepreneur by believing in others, she would be pleased to know that the Alliance has been purged of such a corrupt presence."GalNet: President Kincaid Impeached 07 JUN 3305 *The Alliance Tribune has revealed that Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has committed multiple crimes at the behest of Alliance president Gibson Kincaid. In a detailed report, journalist Vanya Driscoll said: "As part of a plea bargain to avoid life imprisonment, Yamamoto has provided Alliance Interpol with data regarding actions carried out on the direct orders of President Kincaid. Along with the assassination of presidential candidate Fazia Silva, Yamamoto arranged to murder, injure and intimidate many others to facilitate Kincaid's rise to power. The admiral coordinated his efforts with a number of influential corporate, military and political figures, who allied themselves with Kincaid in exchange for certain advantages. This included a Bank of Zaonce senior director, who illegally redirected funds to bankroll Kincaid's re-election campaign. Kincaid's ultimate aim was to transfer executive power from Alioth to Zaonce, establishing a base of support to eventually become the supreme ruler of the Alliance. But with such a detailed and damning testimony from Yamamoto, it seems impossible that his presidency can survive these revelations."GalNet: President Kincaid's Conspiracy Exposed 01 JUN 3305 *Admiral Frederick Yamamoto, head of the Alliance fleet in Zaonce, has been charged with the assassination of former presidential candidate Fazia Silva. The shocking statement was delivered by Tashmira Silva, who became CEO of Silva Holdings Inc after her sister's death: "When the inquiry into Fazia's murder closed, I hired the Wallglass Investigations Agency at great expense to uncover the truth. They identified that a professional assassin with a background in the Alliance Defence Force was responsible. Unravelling a complex trail of financial evidence and encrypted communications led directly to Admiral Yamamoto. He personally arranged to have Fazia killed during the presidential election campaign, presumably to remove her political threat to his friend Gibson Kincaid." Alliance Interpol recently verified the Wallglass report and has now detained Yamamoto pending trial. The Zaonce fleet has been placed under the joint command of the Council of Admirals. There has been no comment from President Kincaid.GalNet: Admiral Yamamoto Arrested for Murder 24 MAY 3305 *Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has called on President Gibson Kincaid to step down pending an official inquiry. Addressing the Alliance Assembly, Mahon said: "President Kincaid's decision to assume direct command of the Zaonce fleet, coupled with allegations of illegal campaign funding, justify the suspension of his presidential term. Kincaid is now being protected by Admiral Yamamoto's ships as well as emissaries from the Office of the Alliance President. This autocratic behaviour must cease, and Kincaid must cooperate with our investigation or face impeachment." President Kincaid issued a response from his private residence in Zaonce: "These false accusations are further proof that the Alliance needs a single, strong leader. Unless the Assembly has irrefutable proof of illegality, the constitution states they cannot force me out of office."GalNet: Mahon Demands End to Kincaid’s Presidency 18 MAY 3305 *President Gibson Kincaid has been named commander-in-chief of the Alliance Defence Force fleet in the Zaonce system. Journalist Vanya Driscoll reported on the development for The Alliance Tribune: "Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has announced that the Zaonce fleet now takes orders directly from the president, in direct breach of the existing ADF command structure. The move is widely perceived to be a deliberate show of strength from President Kincaid, who is currently under investigation for illegal campaign funding. Admiral Yamamoto is known to be a personal friend to Kincaid, from the latter's time as governor of Zaonce. The Council of Admirals has demanded that Yamamoto rescinds this decree. Admiral Rachel Ziegler condemned the decision as 'political grandstanding that borders on treason'." While President Kincaid has accepted the authority, he has yet to issue any orders to the ADF fleet stationed in Zaonce.GalNet: Kincaid Granted Command of Zaonce Fleet 21 NOV 3304 *Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has been announced as the sixth member of the Alliance Council of Admirals. The position had been vacant for months after the previous appointment, Riri McAllister, was discovered to be the coordinator of terrorist group the League of Reparation. The induction ceremony was conducted by Fleet Admiral Hayley Sorokin, who said: "After many years commanding the Alliance Defence Force in the Zaonce system, Admiral Yamamoto has more than earned his place on the Council. His experience will help enhance security for all member systems." Vanya Driscoll, political journalist at The Alliance Tribune, commented: "Many expected the role to be filled by an officer from the Lave fleet rather than Zaonce, so the decision has ruffled some feathers. It has also not gone unnoticed that Admiral Yamamoto is a close personal friend of President Gibson Kincaid."GalNet: New Appointment to Council of Admirals References Category:Alliance key people